Because portable terminals can provide various user functions (e.g., a mobile communication function, a game function, and a scheduling function while maintaining mobility) they have attracted many users.
Simultaneously, because a portable terminal should basically provide mobility, it should be small. In order to satisfy users' various preferences, a variety of designs should be provided. A number of components can be mounted in the portable terminal to support various functions. Consequently, there is a need for a design for maximization of a restricted space in a portable terminal.
Meanwhile, in order to make best use of a restricted space and to provide a large amount of information in the portable terminal, the size of a display device tends to be increased. Accordingly, the resolution of the display device is also increased and a large amount of information is displayed on the display device. A conventional portable terminal transfers a large amount of data from a main board to a display device at high speeds to implement images of the display device. However, because the main board and the display device of the portable terminal are disposed in such a way that they are not directly connected to each other, a connector connecting one side of the display device to one side of the main board is provided. The main board can transfer a large amount of data to the display device through the connector. In the meantime, the display device may include a touch panel to provide an input function. Signals generated by the touch panel can be transferred to a control unit mounted at the main board through the connector.
As illustrated above, the conventional portable terminal transmits and receives a large amount of data between the display device and the main board very rapidly. Such a signal flow causes data noise. In particular, a large amount of noise occurs in a connector part connected to the main board. The noise causes errors in or has a bad influence upon peripheral devices, e.g., an antenna pattern, a camera module, or other elements, due to a narrow special restriction. Accordingly, as mentioned above, there is a need for a method for removing noise that occurs in the connector connected to the main board.